publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Bowie State University
Campus Police content from http://www.bowiestate.edu/CampusLife/police/ Ernest L. Waiters Police Chief and Director of Public Safety McKeldin Gymnasium, Room 1005, adjacent to Parking Lot E Telephone: 301-860-4040 (2-4040 on campus) Emergency: 301-860-4688 (2-HOTT or 2-4688 on campus) The mission of the Bowie State University Department of Public Safety (BSUDPS) is to protect, serve, and create a safe and academically sound environment for the students, faculty, and staff at the University. The BSUDPS is responsible for providing police, security, risk management, environmental safety, parking, and identification services to the University community. We recognize that our authority comes from the Constitution of the United States, a continually reaffirmed expression of the will of the people, and we are dedicated to upholding its expression of the fundamental value of all people. The department serves with integrity, discretion, and expediency, and in a fair, proper, and thorough manner. The conduct of each member of the department will be professional and honorable. We work with other organizations to create a campus environment that is socially rich and diverse. We view our community and our employees as invaluable assets whose welcome diversity encourages us to strive for a place where their expression and worth can flourish. We do this with the clear understanding that our ultimate responsibility is to enhance and celebrate the University experience. =Vision= The vision of the BSUDPS is to facilitate and strengthen partnerships with Bowie State University faculty, staff, and students and to ensure a safe learning environment that supports academic freedom, respect for the individual, tolerance, and the open exchange of ideas. =Goals= * Facilitate and support the University mission of a student-centered institution * Increase the individual perception of personal safety * Provide a department that is accessible to our stakeholders * Implement the emergency management plan * Sign up 90% of students, faculty, and staff for the Bowie Electronic Emergency System (BEES) * Establish a grant unit to identify various alternative funding sources * Train all sworn police officers and public safety aids on a new BSU community-oriented policing model =Police Services= The Department of Public Safety operates 24 hours a day with the primary purpose of protecting life and property, enforcing fire safety regulations, and preserving peace and order. The campus police officers enforce the laws of the state of Maryland as well as regulations of the University. The officers patrol designated areas on a random and continuous basis, being alert for fire and/or safety hazards and any suspicious persons or activities. The officers’ duties include: * Crime prevention information programs and service to systematically deter, deny, and detect criminal opportunity; * Round-the-clock response to emergency and non-emergency situations relating to the safety and security of people and property associated with the University; * Documentation of criminal activity and certain defined non-criminal incidents as required by law and administrative policy, and follow-up where deemed worthwhile or necessary; * Preventive and directed uniform vehicle or foot patrol to lessen criminal activity and to assist people generally; * Emergency messages, giving directions, and providing jump starts; and * Making arrests, collecting evidence, writing citations, providing information for prosecution, and testifying in court =Safety, Security, and Parking Services= The officers and public safety aides give special attention to security as it relates to lighting on campus and report any irregularities or non-performance to the shift supervisor and maintenance department. They pay particular attention to trash removal from buildings and the grounds to ensure safety for the employees. They are watchful and ensure that property is not being removed by unauthorized personnel. The officers and public safety aides exercise good judgment in dealing with employees, students, and visitors, and are humane and sympathetic to individuals and their problems as deemed appropriate. * Parking operations serve to expedite the safe and orderly movement and storage of vehicles within the limits of available space to support the role and mission of the University; * Locking and unlocking of designated University buildings, and patrols of campus grounds and buildings; * Assisting individuals with special needs which include, but are not limited to, unlocking office doors, unlocking car doors, pushing stalled vehicles, delivering messages, etc. * Escorts and transportation of faculty, staff, and students to and from University parking areas. =Authority= The Department of Public Safety is a legislated police agency. University police officers are vested with full police authority under provisions of Title 13, Subtitle 6, Section 13-601, educational article, of the Annotated Code of Maryland. In addition, police officers are granted additional jurisdictional authority as prescribed in the Criminal Procedure Act, Title 2, Subtitle 1, Section 2-102. Please send us an email at DPS@bowiestate.edu if you have any questions for the Department of Public Safety. =See Also= *Emergency Preparedness *Contact Us *Crime Alerts *Staff *Programs and Initiatives *Clery Act **Crime Statistics **Sex Offender Registry *Parking Information *Campus Map *Emergency Management Plan (PDF) *Alcohol and Drug Abuse *Sexual Assault **Definitions **Procedures *Victim Services *Crime Reporting